Bat and Bird
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: WARNING! This is yaoi, AKA, Male X Male. Dick and Damian go at it. I'm bad at summeries. Stories probably better. Made this for a friend.


Bat and Bird

Dick entered the main entertainment center in Wayne Manor and reclined in his favorite couch. He was beat tired from working at Wayne Enterprises, and to top it off, he hadn't slept much the whole week due to him being the new Batman. He sighed, lying down on the couch to get a quick cat nap before having to go down stairs and prepare for patrol. He went out like a light as soon as he shut his eyes.

Damian was walking through the halls searching for his partner. He decided to check the 'entertainment center,' as Dick called it, to see if he was there. Much to his dismay, he did find him there, but he happened to be in a deep sleep. "Well, it makes sense, he's hardly slept for the past week…" Damian sighed. He called Barbara, Oracle, and asked her if she could have her birds patrol in their stead. She agreed but asked why. "Because Grayson is dog tired and he will get us both killed in his state." Damian said, not letting a bit of emotion in his voice. Barbara left it at that and ended the call.

Damian walked over to Dick and stared at him. His shirt was pulled half way up his stomach showing off his well sculpted abs. He was only in his boxers and that showed Dick's muscled legs. His skin was smooth and a light tan , that made his body even more arousing to look at. His face was nice and calm, but was unbearably…cute. His eyelashes were long and looked feminine. His lips were parted the slightest bit so that he could take even breaths of air.

Damian swallowed and tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to Dick. He couldn't stop staring at his curves or his hips. The place his eyes were drawn to the most though, was that place right below his stomach and above his legs. Damian blushed as he caught himself staring at that. He mumbled something unintelligible and left the room to go to the attic.

When Damian arrived, he went straight towards a medium sized chest that was hidden behind bags and boxes of all sizes. No one would have noticed that chest due to all the other things covering the attic. He picked it up and had a wicked grin on his face. He went back down stairs and went to the entertainment room once more, taking the chest with him. When he entered he shut the door and locked it. He locked all the other doors and windows. After that was done he went towards Dick and set the chest next to him. He kneeled down in front of Dick and carefully took off his boxers.

Damian stared at Dick 2. He was HUGE! Damian had a shit eating grin on his face and unlocked his chest. He stared at the contents and smirked. He let it lay on the floor and instead grabbed Dick's limp man hood. Dick squirmed a bit when he grabbed it but stayed asleep. Damian's smirk grew wider. He bent over and did an experimental lick at the head of Dick's shaft. Damian heard a small moan come from Dick, and this encouraged him to take the member into his mouth and deep throat him. This, in turn, caused Dick to snap his eyes open and moan loudly. He stared down at Damian and asked in a shaky voice, "W-what, Ah! Are y-you, mmm! Doing!" Damian looked up at him, not stopping his activity of sucking Dick's cock, and said, "I am…pleasuring you…Grayson." Dick just gave him a *your crazy!* look before his face was covered by the pleasure he was receiving from his partner.

Damian hummed deep in his throat, causing vibrations in his mouth for Dick's shaft to feel. "AH! D-Damian! S-stop! Please! You *pant* s-shouldn't be, Oooh! Doing t-this!" Dick barely managed to get out, his moaning causing it to not sound serious. Damian took Dick's member out of his mouth with a loud pop before he looked at Dick with a smirk.

"Oh please Grayson. I know your enjoying this. Even though you say your not, that's not what your body Says." Damian said. Dick was panting heavily, his face was flushed and the tip of his dick had pre-cum already coming out. Dick tried to stand but before he could Damian hopped on top of his stomach, pinning him to the couch. He brought his face close to Dick's. "So," he began, rubbing the tip of Dick's shaft with his hands. "Do you really want me to stop?" he questioned Dick, pumping his erect shaft. Dick tried to answer in-between his moans, "I-I, Ah! Wa-want y-*groan*, to s-" before he could finish his sentence, Damian stuck his middle finger inside of Dick and took his shaft into his welcoming mouth. Dick's eyes widened, "DON'T STOP!" he yelled, moaning loudly from the pleasure Damian was inflicting on him. "Ah! Hah, Damian! AH!" Dick couldn't muffle his moans or get them to quiet down. His mind was foggy, not being able to process anything besides the pleasure.

Damian smirked victoriously, he stuck another finger inside Dick, scissoring him. Dick's moans became louder, he was so very close to release he could hardly stand it. Dick was at his peak, and Damian new that. He stuck one more finger inside him and sucked vigorously on Dick's member. That was all Dick needed to finally reach the end. He screamed Damian's name loudly, releasing into Damian's awaiting mouth.

Dick went limp and just took in the after glow of his release. Damian swallowed every last drop of Dick's cum. He chuckled, "You know Dick, you taste delicious, very sweet." He said while leaning towards Dick's face. Dick turned towards Damian, about to say something when Damian's lips pressed hungrily to his. Dick moaned deeply, causing Damian to shove his tongue into his open mouth. He could taste himself on Damian, and that just caused him to become hard all over again.

Damian smirked into the kiss and started to strip himself, not breaking the kiss until he had to take off his shirt. Once the shirt was off he resumed the kiss and started to shimmy out of his pants and boxers. Reaching into his chest, he pulled out lube, and a large dildo. He pulled away from Dick which caused him to whimper. He tried to pull Damian back but he would not allow it. He lubricated the dildo, which Dick barely noticed, and resumed the kiss before Dick could say anything. After successfully distracting him, he pushed the dildo inside of Dick. Dick pulled back from Damian and groaned in pain. He shut his eyes tightly and clung to Damian.

Damian couldn't hide the bit of worry that surfaced into his eyes, but he continued the activity, whispering sweet nothing to Dick to try and calm him down. They seemed to work for Dick relaxed a few minutes later. With him relaxed, Damian was able to push the rest the dildo inside of Dick. He pulled it out, then back in, starting off at a slow pace so that he wouldn't hurt Dick and so that he could get used to the feeling. The pain Dick felt soon went away and was replaced with pleasure. "Ah! D-Damian! Faster, go faster!" He pleaded with Damian.

Damian complied and sped up his pace. Dick was moaning his name and shaking in pleasure. "Harder! Damian! Harder!" Dick practically commanded. Damian did just that, he thrust as hard and as fast as he could with the dildo, going as deep as he possibly could. Dick's moans became frantic. He was practically screaming Damian's name in his pleasured state.

Dick screamed loudly, "T-There! Again! Fuck, Damian, please, do that again!" Dick begged Damian. Damian grinned, having found what he was looking for. With each thrust he made with the sex toy, he aimed it towards Dick's prostate. Dick was screaming even louder and yelling Damian's name over and over again. As a few minutes went by, Dick stiffened and screamed Damian's name at the top of his lungs, his seed spilling onto his stomach and on Damian's face.

Dick was panting heavily, taking in huge gulps of air. His eyes were closed tightly and he lay limp on the couch. Damian removed the toy from Dick's hole and placed it back in his chest, not bothering to clean it. He licked the seed on his lips and wiped the rest off with his hand. He stared at Dick long and hard, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did open them, Damian was right in his face. "Grayson, suck." he ordered Dick, shoving his dick in front of Dick's face.

Dick stared at it before opening his mouth and shoving it into his mouth. He sucked and licked at it as if it were a lollipop. He hummed and licked the slit of Damian's dick. He rubbed Damian's balls with one hand, keeping his cock in his mouth with the other. Damian grabbed onto Dick's soft, silky hair, tugging on it lightly. He restrained himself from making any noise. Dick did everything he could to try to get Damian to call out his name or moan. Finally when Damian reached his end, he came hard into Dick's mouth, moaning softly as he released.

Dick swallowed every drop of Damian's seed. When he released Damian from his mouth he licked his fingers, wanting to taste Damian more. Damian sighed and pushed his hair back. He sat on the couch and pulled Dick on top of him. He leaned in and kissed Dick hungrily but passionately. Dick melted into Damian's hold, enjoying the gentle yet hungry kiss he was receiving. Much to Dick's disappointment, Damian ended the kiss. But what came next made his erection that much more visible. "Fuck me." Damian whispered huskily in Dick's ear. Dick shivered and pushed Damian down on the couch. He grabbed the lube that was on the floor and poured some into his hand.

Damian braced himself for the intrusion he knew would come. He was a bit nervous but also excited. He opened his legs wide, waiting for Dick to prepare him. Dick slid his middle finger inside Damian slowly, not wanting to hurt his partner. Damian hissed in pain but it went away and turned to pleasure as Dick slid his finger in and out slowly. He wiggled it around, trying to loosen Damian's hole some more before adding a second finger. Damian clenched his jaw and clawed at the couch as the second finger was added. He remained silent but tense. Dick scissored Damian, loosening him. After a few more seconds he added a third finger. This, in turn, caused Damian to whimper and his eyes to water. Dick saw a stray tear come from Damian, and he kissed it away. Dick continued to stretch him while he kissed Damian's eyes and cheeks, trying to take the pain away.

Damian grabbed Dick gruffly and ordered, "Put it in. I can't wait anymore." Dick complied. He took his fingers out and positioned himself at Damian's entrance. "This is going to hurt, but bare with me a little. I promise it will feel good after this part is over." Dick reassured. Damian nodded and clung to Dick. As Dick pushed himself in slowly, he could see Damian's eyes start to water again. To distract him from the pain, he kissed him and stroked his shaft, causing Damian to mewl softly.

Damian could still feel the pain, but the kiss and his member being stroked took away most of it and replaced it with pleasure. Once Dick was sheathed completely inside of Damian, he stopped moving letting Damian adjust to his size. In a few minutes, Damian tugged on Dick's hair, urging him to move. Dick took the hint and thrust in and out of Damian slowly. The pain Damian felt was quickly replaced by pleasure. "Grayson, go faster." Damian panted out. Dick did just that, quickening his pase. Dick thrust in and out of Damian, looking for that one spot that will definitely make Damian scream out his name. "AH! DIIIIIICK!" Damian yelled, his mind clouded with lust.

At last Dick found what he was looking for. He thrust faster and harder into Damian, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. With each thrust he made sure to hit the bundle of nerves that sent Damian into a frenzy. "Ah! D-Dick! F-Fuck! Hah, Ah!" Damian was so close, so very close. He reached down and grabbed his neglected shaft, moving his hand up and down, adding to the immense pleasure he was feeling. Dick new Damian was close, so was he. He leaned down and whispered in Damian's ear, "Come for me Dami, you know you want to." Damian, with Dick pounding into him and his hand rubbing the tip of his leaking cock, came hard into his hand and both his and Dick's chest. "DIIIIIIIICK!" Damian screamed. Damian's walls tightening around his shaft threw Dick over the edge. He came inside Damian, yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

Dick, exhausted, slumped on-top of Damian. He pulled himself out of Damian, watching his seed seep out of his pink hole. Damian and Dick alike were breathing heavily, completely exhausted from their activity. Dick laid down next to Damian on the big couch, bringing Damian against his chest and hugging him tightly. Damian rested his head on Dick's chest, starting to regain his breath. He looked up at Dick and kissed him once more before closing his eyes and snuggling into Dick.

Dick smiled softly, gazing down at his partner/lover (?). He kissed Damian on the forehead before shutting his eyes as well and going into a deep, peaceful sleep. Both he and Damian thought, right before they were completely asleep, "Were definitely going to do this again."

* * *

><p>Hey! So Yeah, I forgot to mention that Damian, is in fact older than we know he is in the comics. I didn't think it was quiet right making him 10, so yeah, he could be whatever age you want him to be really. I don't really care. In my head, I'm thinking of him as 17 or something. But it's your choice. If you want him 10, he's 10. 20, he's 20. 174,534 then he's 174,534.<p>

Anyway, I do not own these characters so do not sue me. I made this story for a friend on deviant art. This is all for "AmberSpirit". I hope she likes it. Plz review! I'll take good or bad comments, but I prefer good! =3


End file.
